Chanson d'automne
by Nirom
Summary: Kurogane marche dans une ville, il entends soudain une chanson, qui l'appel étrangement…OS avec option suite, peut-être un jours...


**Titre : Chanson d'automne, vient me chercher.**

**Rated, K pour l'instant.**

**Disclamer : Ceci n'est pas aux clamps, ceci n'est pas clamps, ceci n'est… Non. Désolée. La méthode Coué marche pas … ( ; ^ ; )snif… Les persos sont à elles…**

**Résumé : Kurogane marche dans une ville, il entends soudain une chanson, qui l'appel étrangement…**

**Petit OS, I wish you'll enjoy it ^^ !**

* * *

Dans le palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des océans,

Sous toutes les mers

Là où jamais personne ne me trouvera,

J'attends, cependant.

Je t'attends.

Depuis si longtemps…

Si longtemps,

Que j'en ai oublié le début du commencement…

Quand viendras-tu me chercher ?

Dans le noir,

Là où il fait si froid que j'en tremble,

Dans le palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profond des mers et des océans.

Je t'attends…

Viens !

Si tu ne viens que pour le trésor,

Le précieux trésor,

Du roi dragon qui dors,

Même si tu ne veux pas de moi,

Viens.

Ouvres moi la porte,

La porte du monde extérieur,

La porte de ma prison,

De ma cellule,

Noire,

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profond des mers et des océans.

Le trésor est une épée,

D'or, d'argent, d'acier,

Elle sera

Ce que tu veux qu'elle soit.

Mais pour l'utiliser,

Tu dois me libérer…

Car si cette épée

N'es pas en moi cachée,

Elle n'existe que pour me protéger.

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au fin fonds des mers et des océans,

Je suis enfermé,

Depuis cinq mille ans.

Alors, si tu viens,

Si tu passes par chez moi,

Par ici,

N'oublie pas,

Je t'en supplie,

Ouvres moi,

Emmène moi,

Prends moi avec toi…

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des océans,

Vivait un prince.

La légende raconte que,

Si tu le libères,

Plus jamais,

Tu ne pourras t'en défaire.

Maints et maints humains

Ont tenté,

Ont échoué,

Sont morts enfin,

De désespoir ou de faim

Ou tout simplement,

Tués par le grand

Roi dragon de l'eau

Qui garde prisonnier

Son prince préféré,

Dans une pièce noire,

Parmi les milliers de couloirs,

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau.

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Vit un prince qui,

N'as jamais vu le soleil,

Jamais senti le vent,

Jamais vu personne.

Jamais ouvert les yeux.

Car si le roi dragon

Se révélait à son regard,

Il en mourrait,

Tôt ou tard.

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Le prince attend, attend,

Attend,

Un chasseur de légendes,

Qui viendrait pour lui,

Pour lui ouvrir la porte,

Pour lui ouvrir les yeux,

Pour lui ouvrir le cœur.

Dans le palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Va, va mon enfant.

Rejoins le prince,

Cette nuit même,

Si tu veux,

Raconte lui

Milles et unes histoires,

Toutes plus fantastiques,

Merveilleuses, magiques

Que les autres.

Et le sourire que tu lui offriras

Dans ses rêves demeurera,

Et le sien,

Dans les tiens,

Restera,

Attendant, attendant,

Son chevalier qui ne vient pas…

Dans le palais du roi dragon des eaux,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Vit un jeune homme,

Presque un enfant,

Qui rêve sa vie

Comme si c'était la tienne.

Dors et rêves,

Rejoins le.

Même dans le pays des songes,

Même s'il ne te voit pas,

Même s'il ne sait pas,

Rêve, dit le lui,

Qui tu es,

Qui il est.

Et un jour,

Sans rêver,

Sans dormir,

Tu le rencontreras,

Dans le grand palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans.

Si tu lui ouvres,

Ne le laisse pas.

Si tu prends l'épée,

Que ce soit pour le protéger.

Si tu tues,

Autrement que pour cette raison là,

Alors ta force,

De moitié

S'en ira,

Sera diminuée.

Si tu tues,

Grand guerrier,

Quelles raisons pour te motiver ?

Dans le palais du grand roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Se cache un trésor,

Bien autre que l'épée.

Au cœur du prince,

Si tu veux l'avoir,

Il te faudra veiller.

Le roi dragon

Essaye de l'obtenir,

Et ce, depuis fort longtemps.

Tant de temps…

Lui n'as toujours pas réussit.

Et toi ?

Sauras tu ?

Saura tu chercher,

Attendre, attraper, et garder

Ce trésor ?

Où ne seras tu,

Comme les autres,

Que synonyme de « mort » ?

Dans le palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers et des océans,

Est une quête,

Qui t'attends, t'attends, t'attends,

Dans le palais du roi dragon de l'eau,

Au plus profonds des mers, ou des océans.

µ*µ

L'homme aux yeux rouges s'était arrêté devant le conteur. Assis sur un large tapis multicolore, vêtu d'habits du même acabit, ses longs cheveux blancs noué des deux côtés de sa tête, qui ressortaient beaucoup avec le soleil de la fin de l'après midi, ce dernier le regardait en coin, le sourire aux lèvres et caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

A cette heure ci, l'animation se calmait et les rues étaient illuminées par le soleil descendant. C'était presque l'automne, la température était idéale…

Des cris, des rires d'enfants, des claquements, des pas, résonnaient encore sur le pavé des rues. Les vieux murs en terre blanche des maisons jaunies par le temps accentuaient cette impression d'une ville d'or… Une ville tranquille, magnifique et agréable…S'il avait trouvé la pièce manquante ici, il serait resté… Lui, un grand type musclé, la peau mate, les cheveux de jais et aux yeux rouge sang, entièrement vêtu de noir. A voir de près ou de loin, il est effrayant… Il demanda au conteur : « combien pour ta chanson ? » et celui-ci de lever un sourcil intéressé. « Oh ! Tu veux essayer ? Les autres n'en sont jamais revenus, tu sais… » Le brun balaya cette objection d'un revers de main : « Pas mon problème. Ils étaient nuls, c'est tout. » Le conteur souris de plus belle et céda. « Je te la donne. Tu m'as l'air plus sur que les autres, j'ai confiance en toi. » Étonné, l'homme brun se fit soupçonneux… « Tu ne me demande pas d'argent ? » « Non. Si tu réussis, je pourrais écrire la fin, ça vaut bien tout l'or du monde. Promet moi juste de réussir.» Le guerrier eut un sourire carnassier et lâcha au conteur « Je n'ai jamais échoué ! » puis il empocha le papier que l'autre lui tendait et l'empocha sans plus de précautions. Puis il lui tourna le dot et s'éloignât, une petite mélodie dans la tête, et l'arme du destin dans sa poche… Simple feuille de papier, ou peut-être pas…

Dans la boutique derrière le conteur, une voix appela : « Mokona ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Une jeune fille aux yeux verts sortit de la maison. « Mais… Que fait tu avec cette barbe postiche ? » Mokona ôta sa barbe blanche et se dit qu'il devrait offrir un conte à sa sœur aussi, elle méritait bien ça. Vive l'amour ! Il se tourna vers elle et répondit : « Je viens de donner une histoire à un voyageur ^^ ! »La jeune fille soupira. Encore une victime des bizarreries de son étrange frère aux cheveux blancs. Les personnes qui achetaient ses histoires disparaissaient toujours, et souvent définitivement. Elle lui fit pourtant sont plus beau sourire et lui prit la main. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il fasse ça, elle lui faisait confiance. « Quelle histoire lui a tu donné ? » « Une chanson ! Celle du prince et du dragon ! » Il avait l'air joyeux. « Tu crois que cette personne va réussir à sauver le prince, Sakura onee-chan ? (1) » Demanda t-il après lui avoir tout raconté. Celle-ci laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel d'été rosi par le crépuscule et souris.

« Je l'espère, Mokona, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Oui.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que vraiment,

Au plus profonds des eaux,

Dans l'immense palais de roi dragon,

Il y a un prince qui attend depuis une éternité,

Qui attend, attend, attend…

Pour encore combien de temps ?

* * *

1: onee-chan: grande sœur.

Bon, voilà.

**review** Vous **review **savez** review**, je **review** ne **review** cherche** review** absolument** review** pas **review** a **review** faire **review** passer **review** quelque **review** chose **review** de particulier **review** par **review** ce** review** message** review**, hein** review**, il **review** ne **review** faut **review** pas **review** croire** review** tout **review** ce **review** qu'on **review** lit. **review** Entre** review** temps, **review** j'aurais** review** un **review** petit** review** problème** review**. Je** review** fais** review** une **review** suite **review** ou **review** pas** review** ?** review** Parce **review** que **review** là…** review** J'ai** review** un **review** énorme **review** potentiel, **review** avec** review** lemon **review** et** review** tout **review** et **review** tout** review** … Mais** review** je** review** me ** review** demande** review** si **review** ça **review** ne** review** gâcherait** review** pas **review** un **review** peu **review** ce **review** petit **review** texte **review** improvisé** review** ce** review** matin** review** … Je** review** m'en **review** remets **review** à **review** vous** review**.

Et comme la télépathie n'existe pas… REVIEW !


End file.
